


Marriage and Mistletoe

by Riverside7724



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Architect Dean, Cas likes bees, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Condescending Naomi, Conservative Naomi, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Holiday Decorations, Holiday Dinner, Holidays, M/M, Married Destiel, Married Fluff, Movie director Naomi, One Shot, Protective Cas, Some Plot, Stressed Dean, Writer Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverside7724/pseuds/Riverside7724
Summary: Dean and Cas are recently married and Cas' family is coming over for holiday dinner. Time for Dean to stress decorate! Domestic marriage fluff about the holidays with some of our favorite players coming into town!We all need some holiday fluff right now- don't deny it ;)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Naomi/Chuck Shurley
Kudos: 52





	Marriage and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's some fluff and a little dash of plot. Our favorite boys are having holiday dinner with Cas' family. We all need some holiday fluff so I have delivered;) Comments mean more of these will come your way! Hope you enjoy! Prompts always appreciated!

Organizing Christmas was hard. Much harder than Dean had originally thought. Cas had warned him to start preparing early, but being the stubborn idiot he was, he had scoffed off the suggestion.  


So it was a week until Christmas Eve and nothing was planned.  


“Cas!” Dean called into the living room. “Can you come help me! Does Anna want to bring a dessert or an appetizer? We already have three desserts and two appetizers so she should bring one of those but I know that she likes baking more so do you think-”  


Dean’s rambling was cut short when Cas’ mouth pressed against him, efficiently stopping the anxiety induced rambling.  


“I just want it to be perfect and I don’t want to mess it up-” He muttered into Cas’ mouth, savoring the taste of hot chocolate on his lips. He felt Cas pull back and he opened his eyes.  


“What?” Dean asked at Cas who was grinning affectionately at him.  


“I’m just touched that you are putting in so much effort for my family. That’s all,” Cas replied simply. Dean looked away, his cheeks turning pink.  


Cas kissed his cheek and led him to the couch.  


“Ok. So what were you asking me?”  


“Well, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Cas smirked, “I was just trying to even out how much food we have coming for each person.” Dean showed Cas his printed list and each family member’s assigned food.  


Cas analyzed the list for a moment before responding, “I’d give my mom appetizers and Anna desserts. Naomi makes a mean cheese plate.”  


Dean crossed off 'dessert' in front of Naomi’s name and wrote 'appetizer' instead.  


“Okay, that works. Now will Michael want to bring drinks? I know he works at a brewery so I’m going to bet that he will be offended if he can’t promote his own beer,” Dean chuckles.  


“It’s like you already know him after meeting him once at the wedding,” Cas laughs. “But yes, drinks for Michael. However, be prepared for an hour to talk about the growing yeast industry in the Caribbean.”  


Dean looks up quizzically.  


“Yeast industry?”  


Cas grins. “Don’t worry. He’ll tell you all about it.”

It was the day before the dinner and Dean felt like the house was not festive enough. “Cas? Do we have any more wreaths? I feel like we could use one over the fireplace.” Dean studies the area as Cas walks into the room.  


“What are you a home renovator now?”  


“Theoretically, yes.” Cas smirks. 

Deans job was going well. After moving into Montana after their wedding, Dean had quickly found work thanks to the help of a town deputy, Jody Mills. After they had moved in, she had welcomed herself over to their home with pie and cookies. She very quickly won Dean’s heart for obvious reasons. She informed him that a renovating company had just moved in a couple towns over and was looking for an architect. Looks like his architecture degree would be put to good use. 

“I think the four wreathes we already have over the rest of the house work just fine,” Cas replied, kissing Dean’s cheek as he went past.  


“Fine. But if your sister comes in and complains about the lackluster decorations, I’m blaming it on you,” Dean mutters as he catches Cas’ hand, pulling him into his body.  


“So rude,” Cas murmures as he kisses him. Pulling back slightly, he whispers, “the garlands left over have another use anyways. For the afterparty.”  


Dean bites his lip as blood rushes to his groin at the thought.  


Cas grins at his reddened cheeks. Pulling in for one last kiss, Cas murmurs into Dean’s mouth, “Looks like we’re under the mistletoe.”  


Dean glances up and sure enough a single leaf of mistletoe hangs off a rafter above their heads. 

\----------------

The day had arrived and Dean was beyond stressed. Cas kept telling him that everything was fine and perfect and it was going to be wonderful but Dean was having trouble believing that. All day Cas was bombarded with questions like, ‘does your sister prefer cats or dogs,’ or, ‘will Lucifer rather his knife on the other side because he is left handed?’  


Cas told him to breathe and Dean gulped in breaths of air like his life depended on it.  
The house was aglow with candles and lights from the Christmas tree that stood proudly in the living room. Red orbs hung from the thick branches and tinsel sparked in the flickering light. The fire was crackling in the fireplace and a holiday music record was spinning on the player. Soft vocals filled the hallway and rooms. The table had been set and arranged three hours ago by an anxiety ridden Dean that needed something to do with his hands. The ham had just come out of the oven and the scent of honey roasted meat filled the kitchen.  


Cas was about to place a bottle of wine out when the doorbell rang.  


“You want to get that?” Cas called from the dining room.  


“Can we just say we are not home?” Dean responded. Cas grinned as he put the bottle in the wine rack.  


“Hello, Mrs. Novak! Welcome! It’s so nice to see you again” Cas heard the door open. Oh jeez, now he’d have to deal with his mother while he waited for the rest of his family to arrive. Sometimes he despised that she was always on time.  


“Hm. I bet it is,” Naomi responded condescendingly.  


“Come right in.”  


Cas turned into the entryway to find his mother in her five inch black heels stepping through the doorway. She knew that this was not a gala, right.  


Naomi Novak was the director of some of the most popular dramas on TV right now. She directed- not like she would let anyone forget- ‘The Sand of Midnight,’ ‘Black Canary,’ and ‘The Secrets of Seaside.’ So Cas had grown up with money, both from his dad- a bestselling novelist- and his mom. He was proud that he had bought his own house and wasn’t relying on their money anymore. He had made a life for himself with Dean here.  
Naomi’s eyes flicked up to meet Cas’ and he clenched his jaw to stop from looking away. He wasn’t sure how she always looked so friendly in interviews; she always was looking for something to exploit and use to her advantage. However, she was his mother so the invitation was begrudgingly sent.  


“Yes mother, come in. I’ll take your coat.”  


Naomi handed her son her large winter jacket and Dean looked at him quizzically. He may have left out some information about his mother during their family flashcard quizzing.  


“The dining room is right this way. Make yourself at home,” Cas told her, trying to be as positive and friendly as possible even though he was already regretting not taking Dean’s offer to ignore the doorbell.  


Dean led her into the dinning room, Cas following behind.  


Naomi took a long glance around the room before sitting at the head of the table. ‘Typical,’ Cas thought.  


“I really love what you’ve done with the place,” Cas’ mother announced. “This place wasn’t very promising when you bought it, Castiel. I warned you that you may come across mice while you fix it up. Hope that I was incorrect.”  


She took the folded napkin from the table and refolded it. Dean glanced at Cas who clenched his jaw.  


Luckily before someone said something that they would regret, the doorbell rang again.  


“I’ll get it,” Dean said hastily. Cas watched him leave before turning back to his mother.  
  


"Really mother. You can’t or one second be kind towards my husband? I guess I should have expected this,” Cas hissed. Naomis’ eyes met his in a stare.  


“Look. You don't have to like him but you are at my house, under my roof. You will treat him with respect and he will do the same to you. Are we clear?”  


Naomi contemplated the order as if she was being asked when she wanted her massage.  


“I make no judgment in your life choices, Castiel,” she responded, pulling out her lipstick to reapply a coat.  


“Hi everyone!” Anna stepped into the room breaking tension between mother and son.  


“Hello Anna. It’s wonderful to see you!” Cas pulled his gaze away from Naomi and gathered Anna up into a hug. Dean gave out a hand for her to shake but she shook her head and hugged him too.  


“You’re part of the family, doofus,” she murmured. Dean gently smiled into her shoulder.  


“So? What have you guys done to this place! It looks beautiful!” Anna takes a few steps around the living room before settling her gaze on some photos on the mantle.  


“Are these from your honeymoon?” she inquired.  


Dean nodded and joined her by the fireplace. The crackling fire felt nice on his legs.  


“You got it. That was during the rainforest tour and that other one was after we had hiked up one of the mountains,” Dean explained, gesturing to the smiling men.  


“I thought I told you to not go hiking because it is so crowded there. You’ll catch a disease from those foreigners,” Cas’ mother called from the other room. Dean looked down slightly and Anna murmured to him, “Don’t mind her. She’s always like that. Just get her talking about her movies and she’ll love you.”  


Anna grinned and Dean slowly smiled back.  


Another doorbell rang and Cas turned to answer it.  


“Gabe! Good to see you!”  


Dean walked over to the entryway to see Gabe in a full length bright green kimono and a thick winter hat. To be honest, this was the most normal outfit he had ever seen Gabe in.  


Gabe was the one family member- besides Anna- who had hung around after the wedding. The three of them had gone out every few weeks to catch up. Mainly they were used for Gabe to talk about the wild places he had just been, but nevertheless. Gabe wrapped Cas in a hug then gave Dean one too.  


“Good to see you dude! How’s it been living with my baby bro over here? Have you learned a lot about bees yet?” Gabe inquired, chuckling.  


‘Well I can name the top ten bees types in America and the best pollination flowers, so I’d say yes,” Dean jokes. Gabe slapped him in the back.  


“Well you haven’t beaten me yet. If I remember correctly I could name, what was it Cas? The top twenty buzzers in Africa?” Cas nodded, grinning at the ground.  


“Anyways, those useless facts got me some dough in a trivia night at the bar so, I’ll take it!” Dean laughed deeply and led him into the dining room.

“Alright, we got five more to go,” Cas told Dean who nodded. Five more than food. 

Right after another Michael, Lucifer, and Chuck arrived. Michael and Lucifer were a little stiff in greeting Dean but Chuck went right for the hug. Dean didn’t mind- he smelled like ink and coffee.  


Soon after them, Meg and Balthazar knocked on the door. Both were good friends of Cas, but even before the wedding Dean had gotten to know them. The late nights at the bar playing darts and crushing them at pool were some of his favorite memories. They may not have been family by blood, but they were family nonetheless.  


Soon the dining room was filled with chatter as everyone had arrived. Dean and Cas had gathered all the food into the kitchen and were starting to bring it out to put on the table. The appetizers were first- homemade bread from Lucifer, a cheese plate from Naomi, and a hearty soup from Balthazar.  


The dinner was calmer than Dean expected. Balthazar was joking with Lucifer over the plot of the Titanic while Meg and Gabe bonded over their jobs as doctors. Dean chatted to Anna about her time in France while Cas was deep in a conversation with Michael over the efficiency of new airplane technology- something that had lost Dean in the first few minutes. As Anna had suggested, Dean asked Naomi about her directing career and as predicted Dean probably heard about the production costs for CGI based on the location for a half an hour. Overall, around the table the conversation was light and the stress that Dean had felt in the past week drifted away. 

\---------------------

The table was covered in plates and platters by the time dessert was finished. Most of the platters had been scraped clean and the wine bottles were now empty in the wine rack. Dean had gotten numerous complaints on his honey ham and he had been unanimously nominated to cook every year.  


The whole dinner Cas had held Dean’s hands, their fingers laced underneath the tablecloth. When the conversation turned south, normally because of his mother, Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, both to ground Dean and himself. Dean shot him grateful smiles when he did so.  
The feast had ended quicker than expected. Dean was glad that Cas had told him to move Anna to desserts because her pie was phenomenal. The sweet raspberry leaked off of Dean’s fork as he gobbled up his large piece. Cas shoved his leg under the table when he asked for more. Anna just laughed and cut him another.  


“It was our grandma’s recipe. She always did it with blueberries, but I like the raspberries better.”  


Dean didn’t care. 

It was pie.

\-----------------------

Not long after farewells and ‘we’ll see you for Easter’s,’ Dean and Cas were curled up on the couch. Dean had his head underneath Cas’ chin and every so often Ca would plant a kiss on his messy hair.  


“So,” Dean started, “That didn’t go as bad as expected.”  


Cas laughed and Dean felt the rumble on his back. Cas lifted his mug from the coffee table and took a sip of the tea he had just steeped.  


“No. I suppose not. I think we should call it a win that my father didn’t start handing out free books and my mom didn’t complain about the year of the wine we served. She was more civil then she normally is,” Cas replied, a hint of enmity in his voice.  


“You don’t even want to know how many books I have packed away with my father’s name on the cover,” Cas grimaced.  


“Aw, I should have asked him for one. I dont have one yet!” Dean feigned disappointment.  


“Oh don’t worry, dear. Just help yourself to my cache.”  


“What does he write about anyways?” Dean questioned. He knew he had some books but he wasn’t sure he had ever seen one.  


“Well, mostly about some crime fighting brothers who tour around America. You know, beating up the bad guys. ‘Everyone likes a good action book,’ is what my father likes to remind me of. I’m personally not a huge fan, but I’ll pretend for a night if it prevents him from rambling about character portrayal and whatnot.”  


Dean laughed and Cas kissed his hand.  


“I’m proud of you, Dean. That was the smoothest dinner we’ve had in a long time,” Cas complimented.  


“I didn’t do much. Just put some letters in an envelope,” Dean muttered. Cas shifted Dean’s body so he was facing Cas. The look that Cas gave him made him practically melt. His husband's eyes shone with affection and love.  


“You did everything, Dean. And it was perfect,” Cas rumbled, “Thank you.”  


“Even when Balthazar started talking about the gin business with your brother and they started comparing stock value very loudly?” Dean chuckled. Both men were fiercely protective of their opinion and believed that they knew best. This led to around twenty minutes of debate between the two which was quite entertaining for the rest of them to watch.  


“Well, it would have been suspicious if nothing happened I think,” Cas remarked. He set Dean back into his chest. He wrapped his arm around Dean and kissed the top of his head.  


The fire was dying down and the smell of burnt wood and peppermint floated through the air.  


“Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
